NightWings
'Description' Dark purples,blues,grays, occasional greens, and black; silver scales scattered like stars on underside of wing membranes (always black) (a theory is that the star patterns on their wings are genetic),occasional silver scales elsewhere on body(mind readers have silver teardrop scales by the corners of their eyes), spikes down their backs,have forked, black tongues and usually have silver, purple, dark green or dark blue underscales like the night. They have been described with dark green, black, or emerald green eyes.NightWings were once most active at night and tended to sleep during the day, but their nocturnal sleep schedule has been changed, so they now sleep at night, like the other dragon tribes. NightWings are also known to be able to hang from crags and rocks and ceilings like bats 'Abilities' dragons hatched under one full moon are hatched with the mind-reading or seeing the future abilities (an example of this is Clearsight, hatched under one full moon,had a unusually strong ability to see all the possible futures). dragons hatched under two full moons get both(an example of this is Moonwatcher,hatched under two full moons, has both mind-reading and seer skills). dragons hatched under three full moons strengthens both(an example of this is Darkstalker,hatched under three full moons, had unusually strong mind-reading and seer skills) They move unseen through the shadows and blend into the night and to melt into the shadows, becoming slightly invisible. slightly fireproof; The NightWings who lived at the volcano seemed to have a type of bacteria living in their saliva that did not affect them. They used it to incapacitate their prey, ensuring it can't go anywhere, then return later for it when its wound has become infected. They have been known to be more active at night; They have a very strong sense of smell. Queen *Vigilance (Darkstalker:Legends) *Battlewinner (The NightWing Exodus, deceased as of The Dark Secret) *Glory( present day RainWing Queen) Egg care Egg description Animus dragons *Darkstalker *Stonemover Weapons *fire shooters(created by Darkstalker,now out of use) *single-pronged spears(out of use) *three-pronged spears(now out of use) Heirs *Princess Greatness(deposed) *Princess Firefly(possible future) Known NightWings: *Allknowing *Queen Battlewinner(deceased as of The Dark Secret) *Bigtail(deceased as of Moon Rising) *Commodore (Also half SilkWing) *Clearsight *Clearsight’s Father *Darkstalker (Also half IceWing) *Deadlyclaws *Deathbringer *Discretion *Eclipse(Darkstalker:Legends) *Eclipse *Farsight *Fatespeaker *Fearless *Fierceteeth *Firefly (Also half RainWing) *Foeslayer *Foreseer *Princess Greatness *Jewel (Also half SilkWing) *Jewel-eyes *Listener *Mastermind *Mightyclaws *Mindreader *Moonwatcher *Morrowseer *Morrowwatcher *Obsidian *Orange (Also half SilkWing) *Peacemaker (Also half RainWing) *Preyhunter(deceased as of The Brightest Night) *Prudence *Quickdeath(deceased as of Darkstalker:Legends) *Quickstrike(deceased as of Assassin) *Secretkeeper *Shapeshifter (Chameleon's NightWing form) *Smokeseer *Slaughter *Starclaws *Starflight *Stonemover *Strongwings *Sunny (Also half SandWing) *Swiftwings *Thoughtful *Tortoiseshell (Also half SilkWing) *Truthfinder *Tunesmith *Vengeance(deceased as of The Dark Secret) *Queen Vigilance *Vision *Whiteout (Also half IceWing) *Wisdom Known Animus Dragons: *Darkstalker *Stonemover Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. NightWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon NightWings. |-|Eclipse NightWings= differences black scales, yellow or black with membranes with yellow or black stars.if the dragon has yellow wing membranes, they will have black stars with yellow centers ad vice versa; gold or yellow eyes, and faintly glowing black tongue with yellow edges. Galleries and Links *NightWings/Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Pyrrhian Tribes Category:NightWings